Love Is A Battlefield
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: a romantic action involving most of the cast of SPD!


The sol of her sleek black heels taped away on the carpet while she shifted herself on the bed ,trying to get comfortable. Picking up a rose petal, she idly played with it between her fingers, enjoying the sensation on her fingertips. _'Would it feel like that with him-soft and silky_!' a girlish giggle escaped her lips. She let the red petal slip to the floor where it lay there on the green carpet-so out of place. She shook her head sadly, wishing she had gotten a better room but he had insisted on discretion so she had to make do with a seedy ,morose place . _'Where is he!' _

She let out a hiss of air. Her childlike impatience was slowly squeezing the joy of anticipation out of her. To divert herself she grabbed the doll that was positioned on a nearby chair. "What do you think, Cindy sunshine! Why hasn't he arrived yet!" She asked in a high pitched voice edged with an English accent. "Maybe because he is planning a special surprise for you or-busy conquering a planet –to name it after you!" She heard Cindy respond in a little girly tone. Her eyes study affectionately its button eyes that stare lifelessly back, the thin thread of its mouth and her pretty blue dress that she had specially fitted her with.

"Planet Morgana !" She toys with the idea in her mind and on her lips. It sent delicious shivers down her body and brightened her spirits. Setting the doll on the chair, she brushes off imaginary ceases and then leveled her gaze with it. "When he arrives Cindy sunshine we're going to play a special game-only adults can play, so you have to play in the bathroom –for how long I don't know-it will depend on him!" a blush crawled up her cheeks and quickly spread to the rest of her body at the thought of the adult play she had in mind. It also increases her anxiety and desire for his presence. To divert her mind ,she stood up and walked over to the mirror.

Standing before the mirror she began to adjust her clothing; part of her felt awkward on wearing such revealing attire while the other part wanted to find just how true Diane's words were. 'looks are important in this business , Morgana-it depends on how you use it!' Diane knew all about that kind of stuff. Even while growing up Diane had boys linning up from across the universe and she wasn't exaggerating. Of course, she was beautiful and Morgana was hideous, nevertheless they were friends-yet she couldn't help feeling delight on hearing about her capture. '_Those looks apparently didn't help much in the weapons department-did they_!' She asked her reflection with a cackle.

Her eyes fell on the door reflected in the mirror, imagining it opening and revealing his handsome face. She continued staring until she felt a considerable time had passed ,then she sat on the chair and placed her hands on the table that bore her romantic dinner. She had made all his favorites, complete with a huge cake that had 'a happy meeting day' written across its chocolate surface in whipped cream.

Piggy had gone out of his way for her and done an exceptional job. She was inclined to think she had a hand in his 'masterpieces' and even piggy was apt in showering praise when she had 'kindly' asked. A sigh escaped her for the 3rd or was it the 5th time that night. Restlessness and worry were eating at her with each passing second.

'_Maybe he wasn't coming_!' but she quickly squashed that thought with a ten inch heel. He had promised her that he would meet her here-actually he had dropped a hint that he would stop by for some business and he had not so much 'begged' her as 'suggested' she meet him here-but it was the same thing, right!

The knock on the door interrupted her reverie and sent her on a joyous, dizzy spell. _'heishereheishereheishere"_

She thought excitedly, skipping to the door ,giggling all the way. The knob felt cold in her sweaty hand, it was hard to get a proper grip on it. Sparing one last glance at the mirror, She brushed her hair past her shoulders and fixed an endearing pout on her lips. She imagined how 'hot under the collar' he would be when she answered him with a "Hello darling!" in her English accent laced with seductiveness. She had specially practiced her speech in front of the mirror, then in front of Grumm who had then looked positively mortified-as if.

She swung open the door but the words stuck in her troath and only a gasp managed to escape her lips.

"Rangers!"

"Hello, Morgana! You're under arrest!"

She took two steps back, her heart hammering in chest as she watched the blue and green ranger stepped into the room.

'This wasn't what was supposed to happen! It is supposed to be Marshall and me the whole night-minus any rangers, Grumm or interferences.' She thought irately, anger running down her body in sharp spasms but through it a trickle of fear.

Her face was a mixture of fear ,anger and hate, "How did you get here?"

"The directions were easy to follow- all we had to do is take a right around Gamma Orion, turn left to-"

"That's enough, bridge!"

'_Piggy-it had to be piggy! When I find him, I'm going to rip out his tongue , drive these insanely tight heels down his thr_oat-"

"Went to a lot of trouble for him!" Sky commented with a casual undertone, assessing the room.

"Yes, if I knew you rangers were coming I would have prepared something for you!" She replied acidly, her eyes narrowed in menace. She knew it was useless to attempt to fight them ;one her dress wouldn't allow it, two her &444#$ shoes made it next to impossible to maintain proper balance needed for combat, three even she tried to take them on there was a strong chance of her breaking her own neck.

'_Whoever said spike heels were a necessity deserves to be-wait-that was Diane-I will deal with her later!'_

"So what are you planning, Morgana!"

She quirked an eyebrow ,before answering with glacial cynicism, "To take over your planet with emperor Grumm!":

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her the full treatment of his intimidating stare. She wordlessly sat down on a chair and crossed her legs, all the while repaying his gaze with sneering contempt. "What does McCall have to do Grumm?" He demanded sternly.

"If Grumm wanted McCall , he would be waiting here in this little pink dress!" She groused darkly, clearly annoyed by their presence. Bridge studied her outfit with an embarrassed smile tugging at his lips. "Actually-" He stared, clearing his throat, "It is more of violet shade than actual pink-kinda like a pinkish purple but the pink is almost nonexsis-"

"Bridge!" The sharp razor edge of authority in Sky's voice cut him off. She regarded him with coldness and gave him the look which he was too familiar with. '_Funny I should be getting it from her-of all people! Hey, I didn't know I could be sarcastic!_' "Tell us what you know, Morgana or else!" he growled menacingly, bringing his face close to her. His hot breath grazed her cheek while his deep masculine voice sent ardent shivers down her body. "or else-what! Ranger!" She asked haughtily. He scowled at her with blue eyes that cackled with electricity. She stared back with equal intensity and characteristic indifference though inside she felt a sudden heat slid to the pit of her stomach. '_oh my stars !He is so GORGEOUS up close and..personal_!" He was close enough to smell the tangy scent of her perfume.

'_What is Grumm planning! Where does an infamous computer hacker fit in! Why is she dressed like that!_'

He had to admit to himself that she looked beautiful ; the strapless dress was a delicate shade of mauve that clung to her body in all the right places, stopping at her chest allowing her cream, glossy shoulders to fan out. He couldn't decide which was more shocking –the short hem or the plunging neckline allowed him a tasteful view of her creamy, glossy chest. . Morgana turned away , feeling self conscious as his stare shifted to her body. She wasn't used to people judging her based on her outfits-everything else-yes-body-no!

"Let me guess! Grumm sent you to sweeten the deal!" He speculated carelessly, walking behind her. She craned her neck to meet his eyes but then gave up. "Grumm is quite persuasive on his own , Ranger! He doesn't need me!-" She stated matter of factly with a roll of her eyes. Then her expression turned malicious, "You however are another story! You're about as convincing as Piggy!" She sniggered mockingly. Bridge watched as Sky's face darkened considerably as he processed the information.

"Then what are you doing here!" Bridge asked, furrowing his forehead. "None of your business!" came the snappy reply.

The blue ranger leveled his gaze with hers before replying in a dark whisper, "Yes, it is our business! And you'd

better cooperate-"

"-or else!" She guessed, a small smile playing across her lips. They stared down each other in the manner of two fighters sizing each other up for battle, unconsciously their thoughts drifted. '_I always thought her eyes were dark-but no-they are green-Eden green with golden flecks-kinda pretty!_'

'Ocean blue-no-the ocean during a storm where you could get lost in it for days-lost at sea with nobody but the turbulent waves touching you-caressing your body! He has nice fingers too, wonder how-OH NO!"

Sky and Bridge expressions changed to matching confusion as Morgana's defiant expression transformed to utter horror.

'NONONO-I LOVE McCall -I LOVE McCall!' She shook her head, muttering it like a mantra, with her eyes closed shut.

"Morgana-" Bridge ventured hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" She snarled, glaring at them somewhat disdainfully. " and I don't know what Grumm's great plan is! For all I know it could involve torturing kittens or stealing candy from babies!"

"That could be it –I mean Grumm is certainly evil enough !.." He trailed off as Sky's incredulous look increases with intensity as the no of syllabus that left his mouth. He turned his attention to the brunette in front of him ,speaking harshly, "We know Grumm has been in contact McCall in the last few days! We picked up the signals!" Bridge informed her, smiling triumphantly. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"I know Piggy told you, Ranger! Your pathetic excuses will not save him!" She snorted cruelly. Sky and Bridge shared a glance, their thoughts along the same line. '_How could they get her to talk-on a topic they were both interested in!'_

Their deliberation was interrupted by a loud beeping sound. "McCall!" She guessed hopefully, but her eager expression is quickly replaced by horror when she saw the look their eyes. "No, you leave him alone!"

Bridge glanced at her with a small grin, then he grabbed the small phone from the bag under the bed. With a nod of approval from Sky, he flipped it open and held it close to his ear. "Hello!" he answers in the best feminine voice he can muster. Morgana shook her head in disgust , "My McCally mookie poo isn't going to believe that's me!" She practically screeched. Sky was next to her in two long strides and covered her mouth with hand while incapacitating her with handcuffs. She promptly tries to scream through his fingers but when her response is muffled, she struggles to bite his fingers ,tasting instead the bitterness of his gloves.

"Morgana! Is that you!" a familiar female voice questions amongst static. "uh, Yes-is this McCally mookie poo!" Bridge responds cautiously. Morgana and Sky simultaneously glances at him with wide eyes and mutual looks that question his sanity.

Suddenly the villainess rears backwards with her head, catching him on his jaw thus causing him to loosen his hold on her. Then she dug a heel as hard as she could into his ankle ,taking pleasure in the small cry that erupted from his lips.

"DIANE ! IT'S A TRAP!" She screamed in his direction. But her efforts were in vain for Bridge quickly covered the speaker with a gloved hand while Sky tackled her to the floor.

"Morgana!" Diane's authoritative voice shifted his attention away from Sky and Morgana who have begun to wrestle on the floor. "What is that noise?" She asked , her suspicion sending off warning bells in his head. "uh that's just Cindy sunshine! She is excited as I am about the-uh-date!"

"What's wrong with your voice?" the bank robber inquired skeptically,

The green ranger gulped before answering in a high pitched voice. "Its-uh-my time of the month!" He offered lamely.

"WHAT!"

"Nothing, just my allergies or weather conditions or maybe I'm coming down with something!" He coughed for added effect.,

"Morgana, do you need me to come there?" She proffered carefully.

"Yes-that will probably be a good idea!" Bridge exclaimed,his eyes on Sky and Morgana about on the shaggy carpet.Finally Sky practically drove his fist into her mouth to silence her screams. She begins thrashing about, struggling to free herself from his grip so he sat on her. Forcing his full body weight over her ,trapping her between his body and the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you! Do you want me to come over ?" Even through the murky line he could discern the change in tone.

"uh-That would be great! We can do stuff together-you know when McCall arrives ,the three of us can have a threesome- kind of date-"

He mentally slapped himself at his adeptness. "Sure!" She said slowly, there was a tinge of worry in her voice. "I will meet you there!" She hung up leaving Bridge to ponder the involvement of his arch nemesis Hydrax.

Her pupils expanded with animosity that burns like fire. She was clearly furious at the manner with which she was being treated. "Get off me ranger or-Grumm will hear about this!" She snarled vehemently.

"First you behave yourself! Then maybe I'll get off you!" He replied evenly, an air of nonchalance about him that infuriated her.

She pouted heatedly and was tempted to continue screaming and thrashing about till he relinquished his hold on her but she knew it was a wasted effort. Moreover she wasn't quite sure she wanted the handsome ranger to release her from his grip just yet!

His breath tickled her cheek ; warm and heavy while the masculine spice of his cologne threatens to overtake her senses

Through the fabric of her thin dress she could feel the hardness of his muscles and the strength that came with them.

"Enjoying yourself ,blue ranger!" She remarked coyly, fluttering her eyelashes. Implications from her looks and other thoughts a washed his mind and in a blink of an eye he was towering above her, a dark look draping his angular features. A little smug smile played across her lips as she straightened herself into a sitting position. But then the problem arose ,the clinging nature of the outfit made it near impossible to stand- without assistance. And there was no way she was going to ask the rangers for help so..

A faint amused smirk caressed his lips as he watched Morgana struggle ; first she tried to bend her legs under her and hoist herself up but that only caused her dress to hike up to reveal well toned thighs. Sky's eyes casually travel from her form to the frustrated expression that mared her pretty features. Then she changed tactics ,opting instead to kneel on both legs and slowly climb to a half stand, balancing precariously on the thin heels. A breath of relief barely escaped her, when she her left shoe slips from under her, sending her flailing.

A startled cry of fear pierces the still air as the ground rose to meet her.

She was saved from a painful fall by the protective embrace of the blue ranger. On impulse she wraps her arms him, pressing her body close to his, fear knotting her stomach. Once she settled on her own two feet , she begins to appreciate her present stance.

Her fingers unconsciously explore the solidity of his biceps while she breathes in his pure manly scent ;it is a welcome release from Grumm who smells like he has a prune rotting between his teeth. Again she finds herself captivated by those eyes ,that are slowly piercing a hole into her and sending her veins tingling.

A hand involuntarily brushed against her hair and then his fingers lightly thread through it. He marveled at its softness and velvet silkiness. She being an evil and destructive creature didn't deserve to have such hair, that flowed like a waterfall down her back to her womanly waist, which he currently had a firm arm around. She was studying him with impish curiosity , a half pout playing across her rose pink lips that gave her an appeal that was hard to ignore. His fingers loosened the death grip they had on her smooth, perfumed skin that was so pale , it gave her a delicate touch that was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked without actual concern in his voice. Her stomach swooned as his breath washed her warm cheeks.

"I'm now!" She responded smoothly with an almost flirty undertone. "uh Sky!" Bridge's voice broke the spell that had somehow interwoven them into a trance like state. " Hydrax is on her way-what are we going do!"

"What!"

Sky glanced at the green ranger and then at her, his eyes steely. " Is she also somehow involved in this?" He demanded roughly, his hands tightened themselves around her arms. Morgana winced, the whole evening was not going according to whatever plan she had in mind , Moreover her adult body's emotions were playing havoc on her mind and patience.

" No, because there is no super secret evil plan hatching meeting!" She yelled, her exasperation spilling from her gritted teeth.

Placing both hands on his chest, she pushed him away. Bridge wondered if Sky noticed the small delay.

The Blue ranger eyed her distrustfully , "We'll see, Morgana! We'll see!"

" 'Happy meeting day!' what do you think it means,Sky!" Bridge asked, eying the cake curiously.

"It's a secret code for the nuclear missile to destroy your planet!" Morgana replied dryly, her face scrunched in a mood sulk.

Horror registered on the green rangers face which was met with disbelief. ' _This was the was the cunning ranger that had thwarted the 'greatest bank robber in history's plans! Diane must be losing her touch- let's see her give me advice about the benefits of adulthood now!'_

"Is it chocolate!" Bridge questions, spooning a bit into his mouth.

"Yes," She mumbles abrasively, "but it's not for you!"

Bridge ignores her and takes another spoonful, "Tasty!"

"I made it with lots of love!"

"You can tell!"

Sky chuckled privately to himself, if looks could kill-Bridge would be dead but since they couldn't- Bridge was oblivious to Morgana's death glare but as a precaution he was positioned behind her so he could prevent any attack.

Morgana watched with growing furry as the ranger devoured her dinner which she had spent hours on-actually piggy had but it was the same thing. If only she could get her gun from under the bed then-

A knock on the door interrupted her violent contemplation involving the green ranger, various sharp cutleries and the kama sutra which could prove quite deadly in the wrong hands.

"Answer it!" Sky ordered, grabbing her bare shoulder. She jumped at his touch as if he had caressed her but it went unnoticed by him. She obediently walked towards the door , fear swallowing her insides. '_Please don't let it be McCall, please don't let it be McCall!"_

She opened the door a smidgen and carefully peeped through the small crack. Suddenly the door is flung open, smacking her in the face and throwing her backwards into Sky, they collapsed into a heap on the floor. Diane walked calmly into the room as if she owned the place. However , she stopped short in shock as her eyes beheld the rangers. "Morgana-What are they doing here?" She exclaimed in astonishment., her voice rose in alarm.

"That's what I would like to know!" The crimson face of McCall appeared behind her, followed closely by a purple gun. "You have a lot of explaining to do ,my dear!" He remarked, grinning maliciously.

**Next chapter**

"Its poisoness to non plant beings!" She explains as she removed his gloves. "Wait! You can't!" Bridge protested, yanking his hand away. She raised an eyebrow, "as much as I would like a slow and painful death for you-I refuse to go to jail because you're too shy to show a girl your bare hands!" Diane stated wryly with a roll of her eyes.

"It's not that-I'm a psychic, I can read peoples auras but I need the gloves to control my powers!" the words came out in a

rush as he straightened his gloves ,then with a quick yank he removes the needle. "Why did you that!" Diane practically screamed.

"Now you released the poison into your blood stream!" A frustrated growl burst from her lips.

. 'oh, so now what!" he asked fear lightly coloring his face. Without answering she grabbed his hand , removes his gloves despite his half hearted protests and sticks the rapidly growing red finger into her mouth. Bridge expected to be hit by a barrage of her emotions and thoughts but instead-he felt a jolting thrill down his spine. He watched her , the blood hammering in his ears . Her teeth gently nipped his flesh, as she sucked out the poison from his finger. Her mouth was warm but every time her tongue brusheds against his finger pads, she sends light chills up his entire palm . Her eyes were half closed and her expression was clear as if in a dreamy haze. He didn't dare breathe for fear she would break out of it or worse- stop.

"Done!" She announces as she relinquished his hand. He returns it to his side still tingling with a million tiny pinpricks from Diane's touch. " Hold it , how did you do that! I mean- nobody can touch me-" He struggled to find words to understand what just transversed between them.

She sighed wearily, "If you must know, Fernovians are immune to all levels of psychic effects-"

"You mean I can't read you or your thoughts!" he quickly waved his hand in front of her ,she emited nothing; no green, amber, purple or-

Realization suddenly dawned on him that the distance between them has been swallowed up. Her light cerulean eyes regarded him with self-satisfied triumph as apprehension registered on his handsome face. "It also means, Ranger ! I can do whatever I want to you!" She informed him huskily with a hint of sultriness. His stomach clenches in dread and slightly flips with excitement.

"I could think of only you during all those nights in prison! How it would feel to touch your skin! Caress your hair..you're the only one I want, Morgana!"

She pursed her lips thoughtfully and eyed him with minor distrust in her pupils but he could tell it was a wavering front.

"Then why did you leave me stranded on that deserted planet!"

He repressed a frustrated growl that stung the base of his throat , he had to convince her quick and fast. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She moaned with pleasure and melted into it like butter but it ended as quickly as it had begun. "oh McCall!" She leaned forward for another one but was delicately pushed backwards. "Later my sweet –we will share as many kisses as the stars and planets in the sky but first I need the decoder key you stole from me on our last meeting!"

She blushed pink in the dim light as she frantically searched the contents of her bag. Inwardly he smirked victoriously, feeling a hint of sad pity at her desperate efforts, '_It won't be long now!'_

**A LITTLE TEASER FOR MY FAITHFUL VIEWERS, IF YOU WANT MORE –YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!**

**AFTER 5 REVIEWS ,I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


End file.
